Hide and Go Seek
by Hana Wei
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto...is a nerd? No...way. She's a pretty girl though...under those pathetic K-Mart clothes. And now, a player has entered the school. Syaoran Li, are you ready to play Hide and Go Seek? SS


Disclaimer: Hana and Wei don't own CCS or any of it's characters, but this fic and all of it's properties, belongs to us. (Lizzy: -.-;; CLAMP isn't a company of two girls who are under 18...soooo I don't think so! xD)   
  
Main Characters: Sakura Kinomto   
  
Syaoran Li  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Eriol Hiriigazawa  
  
Chapter title: Prologue-Where everything starts  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Today was just another day. Everything is going great. The sun shone through the window sill creating a natural ambience around the room. It made a tiny little peak at a girl's face who slept soundlessly, and yet, comfortably   
  
under the covers in her super soft bed.  
  
Just looking at her sleeping state declares her innocence. As moments passed by, the light began to dismiss the darkness that hugged around the room, toying with the darkness which are hiding around the corners.   
  
The things that sat around her laid stiffly, and completely immobile. Silence enveloped the room except the ticking alarm clock that supposedly woke her up minutes ago.   
  
*creeaaak* The door slowly opened, as a person who held the title as the girl's brother, stepped in, making sure not to make a single noise. On one hand he was clutching a pail which held a large quantity of cold water, and the other covered his ears.  
  
Smirking, he raised the pail, and whispered. "one, two, three" *splash*  
  
"HOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" A loud scream rang everywhere around the household of the Kinomotos, with the person who was responsible for it, laughing and running away from the completely soaked girl, who was chasing him like an angry mob.   
  
Vengeance was written all over her red face.   
  
"TOUYAAA!!! That was so NOT funny!!!!" The girl cried out angrily as she caught up with him. She took out a large mallet and hit Touya upwards, sending him soaring in the air.   
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Touya asked, with a large bump on his head. Sakura, who was obviously fumed, crossed her arms. "That's for waking me up rudely!" she countered, sending daggers of glare toward Touya. Touya shook his head vigoriously. "I did try to wake you up!   
  
But you kept on ignoring me. The only way I could think of is pouring cold water over you. Besides, you are going to be late for school. And stop with the screaming, Kaijuu! Your monsterly scream is waking up everybody." Touya said. Sakura was about to hit him again   
  
for what he called her, but then stopped when the word 'late' rang repeatedly inside her mind. Realization finally struck her and quickly ran towards her room, Within a couple of minutes, she got down fully dressed and groomed.  
  
Fujitaka, the sibling's father, came out, wearing an apron on top of his uniform, and a pan on one hand. "Are you gonna eat breakfast Sakura?" he asked. Sakura said no and told him that she was going to be late, again. So she bid good bye to her loving father and brother, dashing off  
  
with her roller blades on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sorry I'm late sensei!" Sakura's loud outburst startled the class. "It's no surprise that you're going to be late, Ms. Kinomoto! You always do it every day! Just take a seat, the next time you're going to be late, I'll be handing a detention slip to you. So make sure you set up the alarm clock and get to class on time!"   
  
Every morning is always like this, Sakura always gets to school late and she always gets scolded by the teacher.   
  
The teacher began her lesson as Sakura walked toward her seat, finding Tomoyo grinning at her. "So, what did Touya do to you this time?" she asked. Sakura simply shrugged and told her what had happened that morning. "I don't blame you for getting mad, he over did it this time!" Tomoyo remarked, as both girls giggled.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto and Ms. Daidouji, do you have something you want to share with the class?" she hissed. Sakura and Tomoyo shook their heads and apologized. They could feel everybody's gaze toward them, especially the guys who were drooling over Sakura.   
  
"No sensei, It's nothing." they finally conceded. Sakura's head drooped down while Tomoyo turned to listen to the teacher.  
  
~*At lunch*~  
  
"Let me start by saying, Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?!" a boy with red flaming hair, asked.   
  
"Sakura, will you go out with me?" Another boy asked, pushing down the first one.  
  
"Why go with those boys when you can go with a real man?" The third boy shouted to a person who was un seen. A group of teenage boys surrounded a girl. Well, it better be a girl since more than half of the male population at Seijuu High was drooling over one person. The third boy stepped aside to reveal the center of the males attention.  
  
The center of attention was obviously Sakura, giving it away. Sakura had honey shimmering hair that flipped out at her waist. The girl had a light complexion but she wasn't too pale. And her eyes, her eyes were a beautiful sparkling emerald green shade. And right now, those sparkling emeralds rolled at the third teen boy's comment.   
  
"Why don't you shut your holes before I throw you in one." The girl whispered coldly, and walked away. As she walked away, her uniform skirt swished, mocking the hungery eyed "man," and "boys."   
  
The boys stood there dumbly, staring after the girl who walked away from them. Even though she whispered those 12 simple yet cold words, every male around her heard.   
  
"Oooh man, she just dissed you!"   
  
"Dissss~"   
  
"Dang, dissed dude!" All the comments were directed at the "man" who made the comment. He glared at all the other guys.   
  
"Shut up, she said 'shut you holes' so she wasn't only talking to me." The guy grumbled and left, searching for the emerald eyes goddess.   
  
~*After school*~  
  
"And that's what happened." A smug female voice spoke over the phone line.   
  
"Ohohoho, Sakura-chan! Why won't you settle down for a guy? They're always chasing after you, why not give it a try?" A lavender haired girl asked as she tightly clutched the phone. A sigh was heard on the line.   
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan, I told you many times but it wouldn't hurt to say it again. The only reason why I catch the eyes of those sick perverts is because of my looks. They never really want to know me! Just like I just told you, a guy asked me to marry him! I don't even know his stupid name!" A fierce voice exclaimed on the other line. Tomoyo's amethyst eyes rolled, not believing her friend.   
  
"Oh Sakura-chan, if only you'd give them a chance! There must be someone who doesn't only want you for their looks!" Tomoyo said, trying to alter her friends opinion in the Seijuu High's male population. The female voice scoffed.   
  
"Right, and I'm ugly-" Tomoyo cut the female voice off with a gasp.   
  
"Don't say that Sakura-chan! You're KAWAII! Ohohohohohohoho, my kawaii Sakura!" Tomoyo's squeals were heard on the line and Sakura winced. Sakura decided to speak when Tomoyo's squeals died down.  
  
"Even if there was a single male who would like me for who I am, I'm not taking a chance. There always will be something in the way of getting to know me. And it's my looks. And Tomoyo-chan, I'm not trying to brag..." Sakura ended with a groan on the other line, proving that she's not trying to brag. Tomoyo sighed.   
  
"Sakura-chan, just...I-I don't know what to say anymore! You're being stubborn and you won't try to give a guy a chance. I just don't know what to say now." Tomoyo said, very vapid. Sakura smirked at Tomoyo's words on the otherline.   
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo. *Sakura pauses and laughs, softly* Who ever said that I wasn't going to give a chance to some guy. In fact, I'm giving a chance to everyone." Sakura's voice held some emotion that Tomoyo couldn't quite place. Was it disgust or amusement? Tomoyo's mouth opened, awed that her bestfriend was actually giving chances out to the males? There must be a catch though.   
  
"But you said that the males were only attracted to your looks and...and...you're not taking a chance at giving some guy a chance!" Tomoyo's voice was wielding hope. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Ok, fine. But scratch what I said. I am giving it a try. But we're only 15 years old, Tomoyo-chan! But if it makes you happy, I really will-"   
  
"Woah, hold up, Sakura-chan. I don't want you to unwillingly-" Sakura's laughter cut Tomoyo off-guard.   
  
"Now you hold up Tomoyo. I'm also doing this willingly...but..." As Sakura's voice drifted off, Tomoyo's panick surfaced.   
  
"Oh no! There's a but...I knew it! What is it Sakura-chan? What is it?!" Tomoyo's panick was easily detected in her voice. Sakura smirked.   
  
"Well...I'm only giving this a chance if I..."   
  
"If you..." Tomoyo repeated, impatient to know if she what.   
  
"If I...get to shop K-Mart clothes. And no, Tomoyo. I will not shop for brooms. I'm shopping clothes there. Cheap, frilly, and oh yes, nerdy clothes." Sakura wanted to laugh as she heard Tomoyo's reaction.   
  
"Uh no! My Kawaii Sakura-chan will not shop...those....k-k-K-M-"   
  
"K-Mart" Sakura continued for Tomoyo, wanting to laugh at Tomoyo's silly reaction.   
  
"Yes! Those K- beep clothes! You're too kawaii! Tell me you're joshing me, Sakura-chan! Tell me! " Tomoyo cried out, travesty all over her voice. Sakura cracked a laugh.   
  
"Oh, but that's the only way that I could know that a guy would like me for who I am. Once I find that guy...I'll lose those k-as you say-beep clothes. Cheep and nerdy clothes is what I need to hide myself under. You do understand ne, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura finished asking, sensitively. Tomoyo bit her lip as she debated in her mind to support Sakura's idea of dressing nerdy. Tomoyo sighed as she concluded: Yes, I support my Sakura-chan.   
  
"I-I hate this idea. You're so kawaii!" Tomoyo cried out and Sakura frowned.   
  
"But...*sniff* if this is the way for you to *sniff* find true happiness...*sniff*...then go ahead. Go to...*sniff* K-K-M-M-ah beep and shop...*sniff* their cheap, horrible smelling, frilly, nerdy, *sniff* clothes." Tomoyo ended dramatically with a sob. And Sakura smiled and chuckled.   
  
"Um...right. I never said anything about finding my true happines...*cracks up* but I am looking for a guy who understands me for who I really am. And thank you for your support Tomoyo. I-I gotta go now...I'm ..uhh...busy." Sakura's voice spoke, hastily. Tomoyo sighed.   
  
"You're my best tomodachi, Sakura-chan! Of course I'd support you...though I hate the thought of you dressing...kowaii instead of kawaii! But...Sakura-chan is always kawaii no matter what clothes she wears! Ohohohohohohohohohohohoohohohohohoho *breathes* ohohohohohohoohhohohohohoho"   
  
"Uh....Bye Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said hastily and hung up, scared of Tomoyo's creepy laugh. Sakura walked over to her mirror and smiled as she looked at her reflection.  
  
"Goodbye gorgeous faded blue jeans, and pink tops!" Sakura waved cutely to herself. (reflection) And Sakura now smirked.   
  
"And here I come, K-Mart! Whooo" Sakura giggled as she ran out of her room, taking a bus to the local K-Mart.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
This is the ending of Chapter 1,  
  
Hanna: Me and Lizzy hope that you guys like the first chapter of Hide and go seek. Don't forget to review and express your thoughts! We would be happy to know what you think of it!  
  
Lizzy: Uh huh! Gee, this is kinda fun because it's the first fic that I worked with somebody! ^^ So please...*begs* review by pressing that kawaii chibi purple button! ^^ ....Or is it grey...o.o Ah whatever~ Review please and tell what ya feel!~ Confusing? Why? Great? Then cool! :D  
  
Anyway, it's freaking late...its actually 1:00 in the morning -.-;; Hanna just went to bed and here I am...babbling....^__^ But I'm babbling cool stuff! (not!) Ok, ok, this ends...n------ooooooo-----wwwww   
  
Signing Off~ ^__^ 4-16-04/ 1:00 A.M. (DANG!) 


End file.
